The Last of his species
by SketchDeadRat
Summary: When Finn finally stopped the ice king, candy kingdom realizes their hero is the last of his species, and go to great lengths to protect him, until Marceline had enough. Now, Finn ran away, and it is up to Jake and friends, to set things right.
1. Chapter 1

Originally going to be a detailed, non crack version of the serum one in my gallery, which is M. But I thought about it, and decided to do an adventure time one instead. :P

wEnjoy

* * *

><p><p>

"..." 

"Wars... no, what is happening?"

"Bombs everywhere"

"Where is Jake? PB? Marcelene? ...Ice king?" 

"...Lich? Where is everyone? Why is the land of ooo all metallic and why is everyone killing eachother?"

"Are those... humans? Like me! Hey! What is going on? Stop it... stop it- Aaagh"

THUD.

Finn opened his eyes, and looked accross his room. He had another bad dream again. He must of fell out of his bed again. This has been happening for weeks. Constant dreams, with metal buildings, and wars. And humans. Humans. Finn had never seen another human. He seen a million things a human would of never seen- but he has never seen a human. He seen Bubblegum, and Ice king. They looked human. Well, at least, they looked like him. Plus they were kind to him too. Well, everyone in the land of ooo cared for him. Well, everyone good, and some bad. Take the Ice king, for example. He taught Finn frostjutsu after the Peace treaty of the Peace treaty between The ice kingdom, and the Candy kingdom was posed as a father figure from then on. He was happy whenever finn called in. The Ice king changed so much in such a small time. His figure resembles the Nice king, albeit still with his spiky beard, and he now wears a purple cloak. He bwcame so much more social too, often parading his penguins around the Kingdom on snowy days. Speaking of Penguins, Gunter grew quite a lot too. Gunter was still incapable of talking, but she now wore the armor of a knightess, not to mention, a cheap, little pink bow on her "hair".

Marcelene was also very supportive. She was never comfortable about talking about personal things, but for finn, she tried. And she succeeded. She would explain anything he wanted to know. She taught him about the human body, human past-times, human stories, and about humans when they are growing up. She was very red faced that day. He felt somehow guilty, as every question, made her more nervous, to the point of her not even talking. Finn's questions that day resulted in Marcelene getting very quiet around him. She still taught him, as if he was her student, and treated him like he was her brother. But she treated him strangely. She would speak to him with a softer tone of voice. She was a lot more pale around him too. Even for a vampiress. She also was worried about Bubblegum a lot. Peppermint Butler told him once that she would visit her nightly. He also told him PB told him not to tell him anything about what went on or else.

As For bubblegum... She was very busy. She would often be sending orders, creating rules, laws, and treaties. And that boardroom. She would invite him in, only for him to have no idea what is going on. She showed little to no compassion to him no more. She did not greet him like she used to. She would just pass him, with an occasional half assed greeting. He was often prevented from going out on adventures, at least without a 50 guards having all the thrills. She did not seem her bubbly self anymore, either. She wore a pair of black specs, and was a pale purple color now.

Jake was the only one who stayed the same. Magic dogs did not age, as long as they ate. He still played with him, and wrestled when they could. But, it was not the same. He felt empty for some reason. This only all happened after that day with Marcelene, When I was so interested in learning about the human body. She didn't even talk to him about it. She did not sa a word. He failed to see why this caused his life to become so painful. He wanted answers, and, he was going to get them.

He awoke from his trance. He put on some clean clothes, picked up his bag-pack, and went out towards Marcelene's house. She was not there. He went to check in her room. As he looked around, you could find various books on the floor. He picked one up, showing a picture of a girl in a bikini.

He was shocked to see, that girl looked human! She had human-like limbs, so scales, no different colored skin, to wings, no tails, or fangs. The girl in the magazine had long, cosmos black hair, and a cheeky look on her face. Finn was tempted to look in further, but he heard something behind him.

He dropped the magazine, and slowly turned around.

"Finn. What did you see in that book!".

It was marcelene, and she was crying. 

"Nothing, but the cover. Is that another human?"

The question scared marcelene, a bit. She knew he was going to find out, eventually. It might as well be now.

"...No. She is a vampire."

"Oh"

"Yeah... I have something to tell you Finn."

"What is it?"

"... You are the last human here. I mean in the world. That human, like all others, is now, either dead, or mutated." 

"Wha- that- No... I-"

"Sit down, Finn."

**Hehehe, So far, so good. R=R**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Everyone!  
>Listen- I am LOVING this feedback.<p>

I am truly grateful.

But, I am packed lately.

But I am not giving up on this.

So- here is the conversation between Finn and Marceline.

* * *

><p><p>

"We lied to you finn. There are no Humans left. Apart from you."

"..."

"We Lied to keep you from feeling depressed."

"So, By "we", everyone who was involved in those meetings PB usually holds." Finn responds, realising Marceline was not the only liar.

Marceline was un-comfortable. She knew he would never understand- it was just too complicated.

He was the last human. They were not trying to suffocate him, or make him stand out, or anything!

They just wanted him to live. Finn made countless enimies over the years. The lich, Why-wolves, Demon animals, Giants... but, this did not only involve Him. He had to know that.

Look Finn, There is a reason why you have been treated like the way you have been lately.

We are attempting to revive the human population- By having you breed with a woman of your choice. You must have several kids for this to work. Each child you have will be raised by Each one of will grow and breed, and so on. And as for you- you and you alone, will be frozen until Humans are no longer virtually extinct"

Finn was on the edge of sanity from what he heard her say.

He had to pick some random girl, sleep with her, only to be frozen all by myself for a few centuries to wake up to see all my friends dead, and stuck in a world of strangers.

"Are you mad? That is insane! You expect me to be fine with being forced to breed with a random girl, for her to die, while i am frozen in a block of ice for a few hundred years? I do not want to wake up to a world without Ice king... PB...Jake... or you. I love you all! So what if I am the final human! What is the point of reviving the human race anyway?" Finn shouted on the top of his lungs, his face red, and his eyes watering.

"Wake up, Finn! This is not all for you! This is restoring the human race, and the world to the way it should be. And what do you care about me? I am a nasty, blood-sucking Vampire. I feed on humans. I am not a human. Infact, I am suppossed to feed on human blood!" She shouted, Leaning in Finn's direction. She paused for a moment, and turned away from him, looking down at the ground.

"Why care for a Blood-sucker like me anyway?"

Finn walked up to her. "Because, you did so much for me, Marceline. You held back on your bloodlust everytime you were around me, you saved my life twice, you taught me so much things...

not to mention I had a crush on you ever since, well, Always. If I do have the choice of picking any girl- I pick you. "

He was interrupted by Marceline, who embraced him in A hug. "You mean that?"

"You bet".

"But marceline?"

"Yes?"

"Promise me, when I am frozen, and when you give birth, you will join me."

Marceline thought about this. For about a Half-minute, She was silent.

Until, she made her choice. The perfect, and only choice she could make. 

"I Promise".

They embraced for A while Longer, Until Marceline stood up. Finn looked up at her in confusion.

She removed her top slowly, letting Finn get an eyefull.

"But first- Some "royal" things to attend to."

* * *

><p><p>

Once again- A rushed ending.

But not a bad one, eh?

Well, this is not the end.

And Trust me, This is going to get rather, confusing.

But for those who want to know, technically this will have a happy ending.

Also, A for some heads up- there will be heavy alchemy, curruption, and another interesting something, which I cannot say, as our 3 main themes from chapter 4/5 on.

And one more thing.

On youtube, some nutjob is accusing Adventure time of being satanic.

If you believe this to be wrong, look up satanic adventure time, and you should find the videos,

And give him a piece of your mind.

Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello.

Thank you for reading this.

* * *

>This scene is after Finn is frozen, and after marceline had the kids.<p><p>

Marceline Stood alone, in the chamber where they kept Finn frozen.

She and Him were the only two people there.

She looked apon Her frozen husband. She felt guilty for what she did. But she had no other choice.

She Walked closer to the glacier, placing a hand on it. She spent a moment, absolutely still, thinking about all that he did for her.

And all that she did not do for him.

She Lied to him, scared him, psychologically tortured him, and stole his and jake's house once.

And even though she confessed to telling Finn, their plans, at least half of it was total bullshit.

In truth, the plan was to have The Animal Kingdom, an island containing nothing but normal animals, to be where the humans were to inhabit. They would make it so that Finn will think that the land of ooo became the land he would soon wake up to. He would then live the rest of his life among the other humans, free from any humans, magic, or dangers. He would be totally normal.

Meanwhile, The candy kingdom would do everything in their power to prevent anyone from tresspassing onto the island, via having a Giant Squid or two keep any ship, plane or whatever from getting In, or out.

She sighed, and stood up, she said one thing to the Block of Ice before she left.

"I hope you have a happy life." She proceeded to walk out the door, but as she walked out, not looking where she was she was going, she walked into something cold. She looked to see what it was.

"Oh, Hello Marceline! Were you waiting for me?"

She looked at him, puzzled.

"Why would I be waiting for you?"

"That promise you made to Finn, of Course!"

"That was A lie, Ice dummy. I can't do that, the point of this is so that Finn can Have a happy life living safely with humans."

"You are breaking that poor boy's Heart! The only reason he was going along with this plan was because of you! Even princess bubblegum agreed to have someone accompany Him!"

"Yeah, Jake. And only because he looks like a normal dog. I am a vampire, I will stick out for sure."

"Exactly- you ARE a vampire, A master of shape-shifting."

"Look, just let me go. Finn does not need me. He will be happy living alone with his stretcho-mutt, so get off my case already-" 

Before she could finish her sentence- was impaled by an ice-bolt. She bounced off the ground.

She tried to get up, albeit with much difficulty because of her body still being in shock.

"What was that for?"

"You are not Breaking your promise to Finn! He is like a son to me!"

Marceline kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying back.

"This is not about us! It is about finn! He needs to be with his own species!"

"Excuses, Excuses! I know why you are breaking your plight to Finn!" Ice king roared, as he zapped marceline with an Ice-bolt in the leg, freezing it.

"You do not want to be judged!"

-zap!*

"You do not want to see Finn struggle!"

-zap!*

"You Pretended to love him. You willingly went along with Princess bubblegum's plan!"

-zap!*

"You Just wanted him out of your hair, so you could be with Bubblegum, Didn't you!"

-zaap!*

Now only her head was free. She was freezing cold. She was about to be frozen.

But even so, she still had strength to talk these words-

"I did love him, But I had no choice."

Ice king was about to fire one last Ice-bolt, until he heard her say this.

"What do you mean No choice?"

"...When bubblegum told me I had to have sex with him, only to leave him, I hated that idea. I did not want to trick him like that. I told her I would never do that. We argued for hours after you left, until at one stage I tried to swing at her, She Managed to tie me up in her hair, though. For some reason, it felt good. She saw that, and it began to lead to her and me...doing it. She litterally made me her slave. She would make me say degrading things, and I would just take it... She made me hers. I is not that I do not love finn, and that I do not want to be with him- It is that I because I do not deserve to be with him. I am bound to bubblegum as her slave now. I have no choice,"

The area was quiet for a moment.

...

"Then, Marceline, consider this your freedom." 

* * *

>-Zaaappp!*<p><p>

Thanks for reading.

Sorry, But I rushed this.

I know, I created a LOT of plot-holes, probably.

I will try better next time.

R and R, and tell me if you enjoyed reguardless of it's suckiness.


	4. Chapter 4

The story is now on hiatus until I, and fourelements fix the plot- thank you.


End file.
